A Star Was Born
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Robin and Starfire's daughter was born, who the Titans will one day make her as the future super hero.


A wonderful night at Jump City. The sky was clear and the stars were shining bright. The day was February 6th, 2007. And of course, there was a lot going on back in the Titans Tower. Big news happened nine months ago, which was Robin and Starfire were going to have a child together, a daughter to be exact. They were nervous at first about being parents. But they have made a decision that one day when they're older, they couldn't be super heroes anymore and they needed a next generation hero. That's where they decided to have a kid. And they wanted to raise the girl right and who knew? One day she could save the world.

"Ugh..." Starfire says as she lays in the couch. "I do not understand why I have so much pain.."

"That's cause of the girl, Star." Robin said walking in the room. "You'll be okay. Promise. And once she's born, things will be better than okay."

Starfire gives Robin a smile and then giggles. "Do you believe that she will have a lot of the fun here? Beast Boy would make her have a lot of laughter."

"Of course, Starfire."

"Who knows? Maybe one day Beast Boy and Raven will learn that they have the special feeling for each other and get married and have kids like us-"

"I heard that!" Beast Boy yells as he walks in the room. "Rae and I won't! Too many ladies dig my ears anyway."

Starfire giggles and Robin rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Sure they do."

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who hasn't thought of a name yet for the girl!" Beast Boy glares at Robin.

"We're having a hard time deciding." Robin responded. "We just want the right n-"

Robin then gets interrupted by Starfire nearly screaming. "Star?!"

"I cannot stand the pain!" Starfire then faints in the couch.

"Starfire!" Robin runs to the couch where Starfire remained. "Beast Boy! Get Raven and Cyborg! They can't miss this! We need Cyborg to drive us to a hospital! I think the baby's coming!"

Beast Boy shape shifts into a bird and flies fast to get to Raven and Cyborg.

"DUDES!" Beast Boy yells as finds them in each of their rooms, knocking the doors loud, making each of them come out annoyed and clueless about the situation.

"Beast Boy. I was meditating..." Raven glares at Beast Boy. "What's so important?"

"R-R-Robin and Starfire's kid is gonna be born!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What?!" Cyborg yelled in shock.

Raven kept herself as calm as possible. "Beast Boy. That means Cyborg has to drive us all to the hospital."

"Exactly!" Beast Boy yelled.

"And that I will do." Cyborg said. "Lets go."

The Titans all gather together, helping the unconscious Starfire into the car and then Cyborg drives as quickly and carefully at the same time as possible to the hospital. Once they make it to the hospital in Jump City and Starfire is inside a room with doctors and nurses helping her, Robin paces around feeling nervous about the situation.

Raven speaks up when she looks at Robin pacing. "Robin. You need to calm down. This is happening because it's time for the baby to come. This is normal."

"I wish I can be calm but I can't!" Robin responded with nerves. "I mean, this never happened before. What if something happens to Star, or the baby, or what if to both?!"

"Robin." Raven said, her voice getting a little loud. "Calm down."

Robin took a deep breathe and remained as calm as he possible can. A while after the four other Titans trying to remain as calm as possible, a nurse walks out of the door of the room Starfire is in and smiles.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked.

"Come in and look." the nurse answered.

Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg walks in the room and smiles at sight of Starfire, calm and happy, holding a young child in her arms.

"Greetings my friends." Starfire said. "I would like to introduce you to Starlight."

"Starlight?" Robin said as he and the other three walks closely and sees the baby girl.

She had the appearance of a Tamaranian, just like Starfire. She had the skin ton of one and also the eye formation and eye brows of one. Starlight had black hair like Robin and her eyes were blue.

"She's just like her mom." Cyborg said with an impressed tone in his voice. "Congrats you two."

Raven herself couldn't help it but even she smiled. "She looks nice."

"She's gonna be a great one to have fun with!" Beast Boy ran up to Starfire and near Starlight.

Starlight looks up at Beast Boy and laughs as she looks at Beast Boy's ears and pulls them.

"OW!" Beast Boy yelled as they were pulled and then backed away a little.

"Strong like a Tamaranian!" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy looks at Robin. "Told ya the ladies dig the ears!"

Robin ignores Beast Boy and smiles at Starfire, "How did you think of the name Starfire?"

"Look out at the window, Robin."

Robin looked out of the window, along with Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg doing it. The stars were shining bright at night. The light of the stars were beautiful. Robin looks back at Starfire. "Ooh. Starlight."

Starfire giggles. "Yes. And I am the first who has held her. Would you enjoy to do so as well?"

Robin reaches for Starlight and holds her in his arms. "Welcome to the world Starlight. You will be the next generation's super hero one day."


End file.
